


You Can Find Love Anywhere (literally)

by landoappe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, M/M, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/landoappe/pseuds/landoappe
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	You Can Find Love Anywhere (literally)

Prince Daichi Sawamura was quickly pacing back and forth in his office. His personal guards watched him with a small smile on their faces, wondering what could possibly be wandering around the Princes' mind.

"Daichi-san, just chill out I'm sure you'll find a pretty lady, or a handsome guy to your likeness that will be suitable to be your bride or husband." Nishinoya Yuu said as he was bouncing around full of energy despite the fact the sun hasn't even risen yet. His other guard, Tanaka Ryunosuke grinned along with his best friends words, making Prince Daichi scowl at what was supposed to be advice.

"My birthday is exactly 6 months away, I can't find someone and fall in love with them, then ask them to marry me in a span of 6 months! If anything maybe I can find somebody and be with them and beg my parents to postpone my coronation, but you guys know that nothing will change my dads mind, especially as something as important as my coronation." 

The prince said with an exasperated voice. Prince Daichi shook his head and walked out, his guards following him closely behind.

"It's ok D- Prince Daichi. Maybe you'll fall in love overnight, sir." Tanaka said almost slipping up with his name. It was said from Prince Daichi that his close friends and guards can call him Daichi but not in public. And since they were heading out towards the main city for some errands Prince Daichi had from his mother, now was not the time to calm him down the way he wished he could've. Prince Daichi just nodded and headed into the flower shop, where he mother demanded he go to get more roses for the castle.

As soon as Prince Daichi walked in, he was met with a chorus of "Good morning, Prince Sawamura," which he thought wouldn't be possible since he woke up very early to miss the peoples mandatory greeting. He smiled his signature smile and went straight to the back where his very close friend, Asahi Azumane, would be. 

"Ah, Daichi, how are you this morning? I already heard that you needed the roses for the castle and they're just being packed away right now. If you want you can have a seat until they're ready?" Asahi said with a small smile on his face at seeing his childhood friend. Daichi let out a relieved sigh and sat down, causing his guards to slump next to him in response. Asahi nodded at his actions and left the room to tend on more flowers out back. Just as Daichi was going to ask what else was there to be done on the list he was interrupted.

"He's hot, is he single?" Nishinoya said with the most serious voice ever. Tanaka whooped at his friends words encouraging him more. Daichi laughed out loud which startled his friends.

"Yes, he's single but I don't think you'll be good for his anxiety Noya." Daichi said with a smile on his face, he was just teasing him, since everything he had just said will be taken as a challenge for Noya. 

"Hmph, I think I will be a great- Oh you're on, Daichi... HAH! In six months he'll be mine, you'll see." Noya said with a smirk causing Daich to scowl because he is using the same time frame as Daichi. Although it seems as Noya will "win" because Daichi doesn't think he can find love that easily. But what Prince Daichi doesn't know is that you can find love anywhere.


End file.
